


Fire Alarms and November Nights

by plush_anon



Category: Guardians of Childhood - Fandom, NDU, Nightmare Dork University - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Did Proto set off the fire alarm?, Ehehe, First Meetings, I'd like to think so anyways, M/M, NDU - Freeform, Nightmare Dork University, Nightmare Galleon - Relationship - Freeform, Nudity, Partial Frottage, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plush_anon/pseuds/plush_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘The fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear’ AU, as adapted to the NDUniverse.</p><p>Wherein Pitchiner sleeps in the nude, grabs poor coverage when the dorm erupts in alarms, and ends up getting a little something for his troubles from a (giddy) Pitch. Forgive the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Alarms and November Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miraeyeteeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraeyeteeth/gifts).



Pitchiner was going to kill someone. And not in the hypothetical 'I'm gonna kill someone', oh no. He was going to corner the fucker, beat the shit out of him, strip him of his clothes, and throw him into the goddamn river. See how he liked being so fucking frigid.

Some drunk idiot in the freshman dorm decided to set off the fire alarm at 3 in the fucking morning, and the skull-shattering klaxons that were tucked into the corner of every fucking room went off at once. Between the blaring alarms and the symphonic screams of panicked students flooding the hallways, Pitchiner had just - _reacted_. He leaped out of bed, ran to the door, skidded back when he realized ‘oh shit, I’m fucking naked, gotta grab something to cover my balls’, snatched something off the counter without looking, and just booked it until he hit the pecan grove a few hundred feet away from the building.

He didn’t realize until he'd stopped to catch his breath that he’d grabbed a sock.

An _ankle_ sock, at that.

Now? Well, now he was left standing outside in the mid-November night chill (god _damn_ , he didn’t remember it being this fucking cold), nearly backed against a tree (because bark is really fucking abrasive), hunched over and trying not to be noticed by anyone, stretching his hands down to cover his cock, because a fucking sock is of no help to anyone, especially when it won’t even stretch over his boys. The crowd of exhausted, trembling freshmen milling about twenty feet in front of him were disoriented by the fading adrenaline rush, complaining about the cold and wondering out loud if the asshole did this on purpose or if something actually caught fire.

Or both. Both is still a plausibility.

Pitchiner’s face was burning, and he squirmed awkwardly in place. Why the fuck didn’t he grab a sheet from the bed? It was two feet farther and he could have pulled off a makeshift toga. He groaned, and leaned back far enough to let his head knock back against the trunk. _Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

“Excuse me, would you quit chastising yourself? You’re being obnoxiously loud about it and it's doing absolutely nothing to help my heada- oh.”

Pitchiner cracked an eye open to see who the shit was bothering him, and now of all fucking times. He was a little surprised to find a slender student with dark eyes, a flushed face and a slightly pleased expression wearing black silk pajamas, a terry cloth robe, and embroidered light blue slippers. He was actually pretty cute, tell the truth, but right now was not a good time to bother him. He straightened up to his full height and glared. “What?”

The young man looked up at him with wide eyes and parted lips, then looked down to his feet with flushed cheeks. Then he surprised Pitchiner by giggling, possibly still drunk from the adrenaline rush and unsteady from lack of sleep. “Goodness, you’re more impressive than I might have thought.”

“Wh- OH, shit!” Pitchiner’s hands flew down to cover himself, and he bent back over, jumping forward after he accidentally hit the tree (he knew that bark was bad news). “Sorry, didn’t mean to flash you.”

Silk Pajamas cocked an eyebrow. “So what would you do if you did mean to flash me?”

“Show my ass and not my dick, especially in this weather.” He moved to pull on the ankle sock in an attempt to not show off shriveled goods, grunting as he tried to make it stretch. “Sorry, it’s just really fucking cold out.”

“Can’t be that cold.” Silk PJs cast an appreciative look over his body, eyes lingering at his crotch. “If you promise not to rip anything, I’ll let you borrow my robe until we get back inside.”

“Can I have a name first, Silky?”

“Sil - ugh, nevermind. Pitch Black.” He held out a hand, while the other pulled the robe tie loose. Pitchiner snorted. 

“Seriously? That's your name? What were your parents on when they came up with that doozy?” Pitch gave him an unamused glare, and retracted his hand.

“You know, I don't have to do this. I could just walk away and leave you and your sock in peace, if the two of you want some privacy - ”

“NO! No, that’s just - no,” Pitchiner finished lamely. “Sorry, just - it sounds like a villain name. Which is really cool, actually and - ah, fuck it. Koz Pitchiner.” He yanked Pitch back and crushed the smaller man’s hand in his. “Now can I have the robe?”

“One,” he shed the robe and shivered, before passing it off to him, “it’s a temporary loan until we get to go back in. After we step through those doors and you get close to your room, it goes right back on me. Two, _you’re_ laughing at _my_ name? Yours sounds like the name of one of my henchman. If you want to keep on with the villain analogy.”

Pitchiner tied the arms of the robe around his hips, making sure he was warmer and more suitably covered, before he grinned down at Pitch. “Sooo, does that mean I’d be working under you?”

Pitch looked away quickly, worrying his lip between his teeth as he crossed his arms. “Well, I wouldn’t say no if you wanted to.” He shivered again, and Pitchiner huffed.

“Ahh, c'mere.”

“What? ACK!” Pitch was swept forward in a rough bear hug, pressed to a mass of warm muscle punctuated by cold nipples. He wriggled against the crushing hold until he faced Pitchiner, their faces barely an inch apart. “Good god, you’re a fucking radiator! How on earth were you cold?”

“Heat rises, honey. Everything above the waist is warm. Below decks, however - let’s just say the cargo was freezing over.”

“It couldn’t have been that cold,” Pitch scoffed. “Not with, umm... not with that looking as it did, anyways. Now, put me down.”

“Nope. Boney little thing like you will freeze to death without my help.”

“Boney?!? I’ll show you boney, you massive oaf.”

“Keep wriggling around like that, and I’ll be showing you, dear.” At those words, Pitch went still. He seemed to realize just how close they were crushed together like this, biting his tongue when Pitchiner flicked his out, close enough to taste. The larger man breathed a laugh, and Pitch gave him a long, hard look, as if he were considering something very seriously. When Pitchiner continued to smile at him with that dark and heavy gaze, he nodded to himself, cocked his head -

\- and wrapped his long, lean legs around Pitchiner's waist, grinding down against him.

Pitchiner stared for just a moment before he reacted. He latched his teeth on the collar bone peeking out of the silk and sucked, smirking when he heard a low moan vibrating in Pitch’s throat. He sank his nails into slender hips, pressing his thumbs into the inner curve of his hip bone and moving them in slow tortuous circles. Pitch jolted, glared, and retaliated, one hand fisted in thick black hair, the other dragging jagged lines down a broad bare back, while he nipped at Pitchiner’s left ear sharp enough to draw blood.

Pitchiner chuckled. “Feisty one there, aren’t you?”

A breath of a voice hissed back. “Oh you have, no idea.” Pitchiner smirked, and as he leaned down to unbutton the pajama top with his teeth while his thumb and forefinger moved to tweak at an icy nipple-

“ ** _WEEEEREEEESCRRREEEEEsssh!!!!_** ” A massive shriek echoed throughout the courtyard, and the crowd of students jumped near unanimously. Pitch sank his nails deeper while Pitchiner stumbled in place, caught completely off-guard by the noise. He had near forgotten that they were waiting to go back inside.

“Sorry about that, everyone!” It was one of the RAs with a megaphone. “It’s safe to go back in the building now. C'mon, let’s go, back inside!” The crowd of cold, tired students began trudging on mass towards the building, and Pitch and Pitchiner were frozen in place, tangled together like two earbuds in a pocket.

Finally, Pitch cleared his throat, and began to unwind his legs from Pitchiner’s hips. “Em, we should probably head inside, so I can um... I can get my robe back.”

“Uh, yeah. Sure, okay.” Pitchiner hefted Pitch up and over his shoulder, before walking back towards the building.

“Hey, put me down! I can walk myself in, thank you!” He smacked his fists against his back, and kicked at his knees. “Let me go!”

“Sorry dear, no can do. I’m not finished with you yet. We’re goin’ back to my room, and we’re gonna finish this.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. I said we’re - ”

“No, not that. I’m not deaf, you know, and I’m fine with that. But if you think we’re going back to YOUR room, you are sadly mistaken. WE will be going back to MY room, which ISN’T covered in a layer of filth.”

“Pfff, my room isn’t that bad.”

“I saw that sock! It was disgusting, and if you want to do anything further with me, we’ll go back to my room. Besides," Pitch sniffed, "I have Jersey sheets, and I’ve not gotten a chance to break them in yet. Apparently, it's like fucking on a cloud, and I rather like the sound of that, thank you.”

“Really? That’s your dirty sex dream?”

“One of many, dear. And if you’re half as competent in bed as I might think you are, maybe you’ll get to be part of a few.”

“A few? Please. I’m gonna be in ALL of them. Just wait.” He smacked Pitch’s ass and grinned when he heard him shriek and smack him back. Maybe he wouldn’t kill that drunk freshman after all, he thought, as he trudged through the halls towards Pitch’s room.

He was still gonna maim him though. Just for the principle of the thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Only one woman to blame for this, and that's mira-eyeteeth. She posted NDU tags on tumblr for this prompt, and it set me off. Thank you Mira!


End file.
